la nueva cenicienta mi version
by Hinata Gehabich
Summary: alice es tratada como un" trapo viejo" pero una noche magica cambiara su vida pero otro problema impide una relacion su principe no sabe quien es
1. Chapter 1

La nueva cenicienta (mi versión)

Este l dedico a Konan-Roia quien gracias a su fic me puso un poco de inspiración

Si vieron la película de la nueva cenicienta (donde sale Hilary duff) le entenderán mas o menos pero le cambiare muchas partes y perdón por no continuar el fic de "acepto" pero me seque y perdí la inspiración de esa y también porque tuve una guerra con mi teclado y me castigaron la computadora y tuve como dos guerras en la escuela( soy agresiva no me culpen)

Los personajes

Cenicienta (Sam): Alice

Príncipe azul (Austin): Shun

Hermanastra (solo será una): fabia

Mejor amigo de Sam (es que no me acuerdo de su nombre perdonar): dan

Camareras (serán dos es que de la gerente o como se diga no me acuerdo y la otra es inventada): runo y nareishko

Alice Gehabich, una chica de 16 años amigable, dulce, tierna y humilde pero con varios problemas: un padre difunto, una madre desaparecida t por si fuera poco una madrastra y una hermanastra tan malas como o peor que cruela devil.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y Alice se encontraba en la cocina al parecer preparando el desayuno -¡ Alice!- se escuchaba una horrible voz que parecía enojada _ niña estúpida y mi comida- continuo la voz – ya voy madre- decía apresurada Alice pero después de llevarles la comida a su madre se escucho un auto * me salve* pensaba la chica- madre me tengo que ir a la escuela- decía Alice con una reverencia – si ya lárgate- decía su madre con la boca llena

En la parte de afuera d esta casa se encontraba un chico que al parecer disfrazado de rapero

-dan la verdad no te queda ese estilo- decía su amiga divertida

- oye se vale probar cosas nuevas no cree- decía su amigo que respondía al nombre de dan

- si pero busca algo que te quede- decía aun divertida su amiga

- bueno ya será mejor que nos vayamos no crees- decía dan

- si claro vámonos- dijo Alice

En la escuela Alice iba caminando junto a dan pero en eso se escucho el celular de la chica – es de "Princeton"- decía emocionada Alice – pero si ni siquiera lo conoces- contesto dan – lo se pero es lo divertido-contradijo Alice – ja bueno pero como te llamas tu a si "cenicienta" jajá- dijo divertido el castaño – pero que tiene además tu te llamas "zorro esp…"- fue interrumpida- shh nadie debe saberlo menos runo- quien decía avergonzado y en eso paso el equipo de futbol americano con su capitán: Shun Kazami y el equipo de porristas con su líder: fabia ( es la hermana de Alice) y también novia de Shun, todos iban practicando menos Shun que al parecer mandaba mensajes- y como despertó la princesa- mando el mensaje

_**Con Alice y dan**_

-Y como despertó la princesa- leyó Alice-ay que lindo pues como siempre mi madrastra tragando como cerdo, los berrinches de mis hermanas y yo como tapete todo como si nada- escribió Alice y envió

_**Con Shun **_

-ay que lindo pues como siempre mi madrastra tragando como cerdo, los berrinches de mis hermanas y yo como tapete todo como si nada- leyó Shun a lo que se rio y contesto- pues en pocos días te podre conocer en el gran baile te parece- y lo envió

_**Con Alice y dan**_

-… te parece- leyó Alice* el baile por fin sabré quien es el* pensaba Alice pero antes de que pudiera contestar sonó el timbre de entrada si que guardo el celular y acompaño a dan a la siguiente clase.

Todo el día había pasado rápido hasta el momento que llego la salida y dan llevo a Alice a su trabajo en el restaurante de su madrastra (anteriormente del padre de Alice) donde también trabajaban dos chicas de la misma edad que esta: runo y nareishko [perdón por no poner a julie pero es que me gusto el nombre de nareishko (también me gusta el de hinai XD) y decidí ponerle a un personaje este nombre] – hola Alice- dijeron las otras empleadas viendo entrar a Alice – como te fue en la escuela – pregunto runo – aburrido y hable con mi amigo secreto- contesto Alice – oye Alice por cierto tu baile será dentro de poco verdad- pregunto nareishko – si pero no tengo ni mascara ni vestido- dijo Alice- de que te preocupas nosotras te ayudaremos- dijo runo a lo que nareishko asintió – muchas gracias chicas – contesto Alice – iremos cuando cerremos- dijo runo a lo que las chicas solo asintieron

El día termino y las tres chicas corrieron a la tienda de disfraces

Mientras que en la casa de Alice…

CONTINUARA…

Perdónenme por poner a fabia como novia de Shun yo la odio como ustedes o más y también me disculpo por tardarme tanto es que me castigaron mi preciada computadora


	2. ¡¡EL BAILE!

El día termino y las tres chicas corrieron a la tienda de disfraces

Mientras que en la casa de Alice fabia estaba en el cuarto de Alice buscando entre sus cosas para ver que se robaba como en los últimos años pero en eso se fijo en la computadora de Alice y decidió ver que tenia en ella y en eso entro en el correo de Alice y vio muchos correos que decían de "Princeton" – puede ser es Shun- como era su novia sabia que se llama así – la matare- pensó.

Mientras fabia planeaba su venganza las otras tres chicas buscaban el vestido perfecto para Alice. Intentaron con hawaiana, de pelota (nada lindo), de jugador de americano pero en un momento runo miro una mascara dorada con destellos plateados- a ver me puedes mostrar esa mascara por favor- pidió runo – claro pero no tengo ningún disfraz que vaya con esa- dijo el vendedor – pero yo si- dijo runo mirando la mascara – chicas vamos a mi casa- dijo runo mirando a sus amigas a lo que ellas asintieron

Al llegar a la casa de runo , Alice y nareishko se sentaron mientras runo iba a buscar algo hasta que regreso con una enorme caja – ten Alice es para ti – dijo runo mientras abría la gran caja y de ahí saco un hermoso vestido – pero como… no lo puedo aceptar- contesto Alice- vamos Alice será tu noche mágica no te rindas- decía nareishko a lo que runo asintió – bien lo usare por ustedes- contesto a sus amigas, en eso Alice tomo el vestido y se lo puso – listo estas perfecta y pronto dan vendrá por ti- dijo runo

En eso se escucho un auto, era dan quien iba disfrazado como el gato con botas pero sin el pelaje- Alice ya vámonos- grito dan desde el auto- ya voy no me apresures- contesto Alice.

Al llegar al baile cuando Alice bajo por las escaleras todos se les quede mirando- ¿quien es esa hermosa chica?- se preguntaban todos.

En otra parte de la pista de baile se encontraban tres chicos – Shun porque no trajiste tu disfraz de mosquetero- dijo uno de los chico – si en vez de ser los tres mosqueteros somos el príncipe y sus guardias- dijo el otro – perdón pero perdí mi disfraz y este era el único que tenia- contesto el tercero que al parecer era Shun – pero…- iba a contestar uno de los otros pero una luz apuntaba a una chica que estaba en las escaleras a lo que los chicos se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta pero el primero en reaccionar fue Shun y decidió acercarse a la chica –disculpe princesa desea bailar- dijo Shun con una reverencia – si muchas gracias – contesto Alice con otra reverencia. En eso Shun la llevo afuera de la pista de baile y llegaron como que un tipo kiosco en eso Shun le extendió la mano a Alice a lo que ella reacciono y la tomo y empezaron a bailar, ellos bailaban la de "vanilla twilight" de "owl city"

The stars lean down to kiss you,

And I lie awake I miss you,

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.

Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,

But I'll miss your arms around me

I'll send a postcard to you dear,

Cause I wish you were here.

I'll watch the night turn light blue,

But it's not the same without you,

Because it takes two to whisper quietly,

The silence isn't so bad,

Till I look at my hands and feel sad,

Cause the spaces between my fingers

Are right where yours fit perfectly.

I'll find repose in new ways,

Though I haven't slept in two days,

Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.

But drenched in Vanilla twilight,

I'll sit on the front porch all night,

Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.

I don't feel so alone.

I don't feel so alone.

I don't feel so alone.

As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.

I'll think of you tonight.

When violet eyes get brighter,

And heavy wings grow lighter,

I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.

And I'll forget the world that I knew,

But I swear I won't forget you,

Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,

I'd whisper in your ear,

Oh darling I wish you were here.

Al terminar la canción Shun se acercaba más y más a Alice pero (ya me obsesione con interrupciones y bailes) en eso empezó a sonar el celular de Alice – perdón me tengo que ir- contesto Alice quien recordaba que su madrastra la mataría si supiera que salió –espera como te llamas- gritaba Shun pero fue en vano porque Alice ya había salido pero no se dio cuenta que se le había caído el celular – sabré quien eres aunque me lleve toda la vida- susurro Shun al aire

Mientras dan llevaba rápidamente a Alice a su casa por fortuna su "madre" aun no llegaba y fabia seguía en la fiesta así que Alice le agradeció a dan y corrió dentro de la casa, había dejado el vestido en el armario y la mascara en un cajón y se fue a cambiar rápidamente y fingir que ya se había dormido porque en ese momento llego su madre.

Al día siguiente Shun estaba dispuesto a terminar con fabia así que fue donde la hermanastra de Alice estaba – fabia quiero terminar- dijo Shun muy serio – pero porque es por esa cenicienta con la que bailaste ayer verdad- dijo fabia muy enojada – no… bueno si pero aun así nunca sentí nada por ti- contesto Shun – pero…- dijo fabia pero se quedo callada porque lo razono ella tampoco pero no dejaría que se quedara con Alice así que se decidió alejarse enojada – bien solo me falta encontrar a mi cenicienta- se dijo Shun a si mismo

CONTINUARA…

Bien lo que ahora me falta es seguir pero ya me desespere porque no me llegan ideas y mis amigas son poco imaginativas yo soy la creativa, inteligente y agresiva

Dejen reviews


	3. descubriendo pistas

**Sandy: sabes dan hubiera sido mejor idea que te pusiera con Shun y a joe como el mejor amigo de Alice**

**Dan: pues si porque yo no soy un rechazado**

**Sandy: ehm si lo eres**

**Dan: T.T**

**Sandy: bueno aquí empezamos**

– bien solo me falta encontrar a mi cenicienta- se dijo Shun a si mismo.

En otra parte del colegio se encontraba dan y Alice hablando sobre el baile – estuve a punto- dijo Alice – no te preocupes el lo sabrá tarde o temprano- le contesto dan para animarla pero en eso se escucho la voz de fabia por un altavoz –bien hola a todos de seguro recordaran a la "princesa" que apareció ayer en el baile pues esa chica es la estúpida de mi hermana Alice- esto decía fabia pero al finalizar todos se les quedaron viendo y lo único que pudo hacer es salir corriendo pero choco con alguien –perdón no fue mi intención- se disculpaba Alice –si esta bien no te preocupes- contesto Shun a lo que miro a los ojos de la chica- eres tu- dijo Shun – no se de lo que hablas- mintió Alice –tu eres la chica con la que baile ayer- pregunto Shun –no se de que hablas- volvió a mentir Alice – se que eres tu por esos hermosos ojos que me cautivaron ayer y por cierto se te cayo esto- le dijo Shun dándole su celular-gracias-contesto Alice – y dime como te llamas-pregunto Shun- a yo me llamo ali…- alcanzo a decir la chica pero el toque de entrada sonó- lo siento te lo diré otro día- contesto Alice mientras corría *porque no le dije que tonta soy* se dijo Alice a si misma * al menos encontré a la chica* pensaba Shun mientras recordaba el rostro de Alice

Las clases había terminado y dan llevo a Alice a su trabajo pero esta vez dan se quedo – y como te fue ayer- dijeron runo y nareishko con mucha curiosidad – una palabra describirlo fue mágico- dijo la peli naranja emocionada -que bien pero el no sabe que existes- dijo una voz femenina – fabia que haces aquí tu odias venir- le dijo runo-tu cállate mesera de segunda- le contesto a runo *a quien llamas mesera de segunda pinche zorra* pensaba runo mientras sacaba chispas –Alice te matare por quitarme a mi novio- le grito fabia a Alice en la cara-yo no se de que hablas y además tu que sabes- le regreso el grito Alice – me metí en tu cuarto- contesto fabia quitada de la pena –oh esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ahora si te matare- le contesto mientras la tiraba al piso-no entiendo lo de la gota que derramo el vaso que es eso- pregunto dan a nareishko porque runo estaba entretenida con la pelea – a pues.. la verdad no se luego le preguntas a Alice- contesto nareishko[para que conste nareishko es de mi imaginación esta chica es alta, delgada, de pelo morado(que raro no pero es que la soñé) un poco mas arriba de la cintura, ojos sin pupila y grises o blancos ( no de miedo sino como los de hinata o neji o hanabi en pocas palabras como un hyuuga) es una gran persona, amigable, tierna, detallista, y a veces torpe tanto como dan]

La pelea termino cuando Alice dejo inconsciente a fabia en el piso- así se pelea- le dijo en la cara de inconsciente de fabia

Al dia siguiente Shun estaba en la entrada esperando a ver si llegaba Alice y estuvo ahí hasta que Alice había llegado con dos chicas nuevas: runo y nareishko –que lindo lugar- dijo nareishko emocionada –a hola quisiera hablar contigo- dijo Shun poniéndose frente Alice –claro- dijo un poco nerviosa Alice –que pasa- pregunto esta – ayer no me dijiste tu nombre- dijo Shun – a si yo me llamo Alice mucho gusto-dijo Alice – si para mi también solo te tengo una ultima pregunta tal vez te suene tonto pero eh estado hablando con una chica por internet y tal vez puedas ser tu- dijo Shun a lo que sorprendió a Alice – no mejor olvídalo debe sonar muy tonto- dijo Shun mientras se iba- no espera Shun tal vez si haz hablado con una chica llamada cenicienta- pregunto la chica – si y tu haz hablado con alguien con nombre de Princeton-dijo Shun – eres tu no lo puedo creer- dijo Alice abrazando a Shun al que le provoco que se sonrojara este ultimo – Alice te quiero preguntar algo quieres salir conmigo- dijo el peli negro- claro que si eso lo eh esperado toda mi vida- dijo Alice muy feliz y salto a los brazos de Shun

Después del día en que se descubrió todo… bueno casi todo. Alice se encontraba limpiando su cuarto y encontró un libro viejo que le leía su padre antes de dormir y el siempre decía que tenia un secreto

(Flashback)

-… y vivieron felices por siempre- decía un señor quien se encontraba sentado en la cama junto a su hija- papa y porque las hermanastras de cenicienta la trataban así- dijo la pequeña –pues es que no les caía bien-contesto su padre –a que bueno fue el príncipe- dijo Alice con una sonrisa – si Alice oye princesa te digo un secreto en este libro hay una hoja y quiero que no le des este libro a nadie y que lo abras cuando seas grande ¿si?- le dijo su papa – si papi te lo prometo

(Fin del flashback)

*cuando seas grande* pasaba por la mente de Alice esas tres palabras- creo que ya lo podre abrir- en eso Alice fue abriendo el libro y miro todas las historias que su papa le contaba hasta que llego al final y efectivamente había una hoja – el testamento- se sorprendió la chica

**3 horas después**

Unos señores se veían llevándose cosas de la madrastra de Alice –pero que están haciendo y que hacen en mi casa- dijo la horrible señora – pues "mama" en realidad es MI casa- dijo Alice enseñándole el testamento de su padre – yo nunca lo había visto- mintió la señora – en serio entonces porque aquí aparece su firma- decía el abogado que Alice había llamado – a por cierto el restaurante también es mío

**4 meses después**

Alice estaba en su restaurante viendo como limpiaban su madrastra y fabia el piso- que quede bien limpio- amenazaba runo – perdón runo pero me tengo que ir a ver con Shun tenemos otra cita- dijo Alice muy emocionada – si ten cuidado-dijo runo

**2 años después**

Shun esperaba en la parte de afuera de la casa de Alice hasta que salió – lista ya nos vamos- dijo Shun- claro que si-contesto Alice en eso ambos adolecentes se besaron profundamente –y porque eso- dijo Alice al separar sus labios- para la buena suerte- contesto Shun – a entonces otro no hace daño- contesto Alice a lo que beso a Shun mas apasionadamente pero se separaron por falta de aire – bueno creo que ya es hora- dijo Shun abriéndole la puerta del coche a Alice y lo ultimo que se vio de ellos era mientras se alejaban para su universidad: Princeton

**Y que les pareció**

**Julie: solo quiero saber porque no me agregas y si a una hyuuga**

**Sandy: perdón pero todo mundo sabe que soy súper mega fan de hinata, neji y hanabi mejor dicho el clan hyuuga**

**Julie: me odias**

**Sandy: no claro que no mira un claro ejemplo de odio es el que tengo en contra de fabia**

**Fabia: me hablaron**

**(Sandy arroja un kunai en contra de fabia pero no la mata T.T)**

**Sandy: ya vez julie yo no te odio**

**Julie: esta bien y debo admitir que nareishko esta bonita pero que chica tiene el pelo así**

**Sandy: no lo se yo solo la soñé**

**Nareishko: me hablaron, esperen un momento eres julie soy tu mas grande fan**

**Julie: ahora si me cae bien**

**Sandy: bueno chicas yo las dejo**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


End file.
